A Change of Pace
by Shining Armor128
Summary: Fluttershy finds a baby changeling, but is she biting off more than she can chew when she tries to raise it?
1. Chapter 1

It was just after ponyville's annual winter wrap up, and as per usual the town's beloved animal enthusiast Fluttershy, was taking care of her herd of animals as usual, but being after winter wrap up, most of the animals had already been taken care of by the nature team and fluttershy only had to do a few things for her animals.

When she was done with all of her animals, she decided to go see what twilight was up to. Fluttershy was very liked in ponyville even through her shyness, so when she went through town she was greeted by all, especially by an enthused pink pony by the name of pinkamina dian pie (or pinkie pie for short). Pinkie pie was especially excited today, because she was going to be baking for the cakes all day.

"HEY THERE FLUTTERSHY, how's it going, I'm really really really excited, cuz I'm helping the cakes bake all day today, can you believe it, I mean this is unbelievable."

Right after fluttershy came out of shock from their greeting, she simply answered the pink pony with:

"That's nice pinkie but I'm on my way to the library to see twilight, unless you would like me to stay or something."

"That's okay fluttershy, I'm waaaay to busy today to play, or talk, or hang out, but I would love to tomorrow" and with that, she hopped away just as she came.

Fluttershy decided to just go on, and not to question what or why pinkie pie had just said to her.

When she got to the library there was a note on the door that said: "Me, spike and, rainbow are going to canterlot for the week and the library is closed until then.

Sincerely Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy sighed"Twilight and rainbow are gone, AJ is busy at the farm, Rarity is working on a big spring line, and Pinkie will be busy all day. I guess ill just go home"

Fluttershy was sad but that her friends were all busy, but she decided to make the best of it and go out into her back yard, and have a nice picnic lunch with angle bunny. She would prepare her favorite honey and daffodil sandwiches, and make angel bunny a nice carrot and apple salad.

It was a slightly cloudy day, what with rainbow dash being away, but nice none the less. They had their picnic lunch uneventfully, and went about their own daily activities. Fluttershy's being taking care of her garden and Angel's being guarding her. She went to the market later to buy some more carrots but the rest of the day went by uneventfully.

It was nearing nine thirty, and fluttershy was just settling down to bed,"Today was nice, I have been meaning to spend some time with angle bunny, speaking of angel, where is that little bunny" just as she had finished her sentence, she heard a loud crash down in the main room, this caused the shy mare to jump right out of her yellow coat. Fluttershy was very frightened, but then she thought of the many animals she had in the room, and the thought of one of them being hurt pushed her out of her shocked state.

She slowly walked over to her bedroom door and peeked outside, when nothing was to be seen she made her way towards the stairs. When she finally made it downstairs she noticed a few pens open and a broken window. But all of her animals where still there, with angel standing in front of them looking to be defensive. All angel could do is point to the opposing corner. As fluttershy looked over to the corner she saw a shape she had seen before, a shape she knew all to well,

"A CHANGELING!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy instantly went into action as she lept for the dark beast, yelling out "You big meanie how DARE YOU try and hurt these poor animals." The changeling scurried away just as Fluttershy landed.

She turned and quickly lit the lantern beside her, then turned to face her foe, but as she did her glare softened as she saw a small changeling with a wide gash down it's leg. It only took a moment for her kindness to overcome her anger, and she slowly approached the hurt changeling.

The changeling had no idea what this strange thing was, or what it was trying to do to him, but he didn't like it in the least. He had been lost for a long time, and was cold and hungry. The changeling was also very young and had no idea about feeding off love or his ability to transform, so he had no defense against the yellow thing before him.

"It's ok little... colt" Fluttershy spoke to the little changeling, in the sweetest voice she could muster. The changeling didn't flinch, and stayed in the corner."I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you". The changeling (being a being of emotion) sensed the kindness in her voice, and moved out a little. She slowly moved over to him and looked at his leg, now in the light it was worse than she had previously thought. She told the colt to follow her into the next room where she could help.

The changeling didn't understand the yellow thing but it seamed nice and was the first thing he had found that didn't try to kill him, well at least it wasn't any more. He was curious and decided to follow the yellow thing, but he was still very hurt and limped as he walked.

Fluttershy set to work on the gash on his leg taking extra precaution. But when she put on rubbing alcohol, it took a long while for her to coax him out from under a table.

It wasn't long before his leg was disinfected, taped (in place of stitches) and wrapped tightly with bandages, Fluttershy gave a nod being satisfied with her work.

She had left the small colt in the main room as she put her medical supplies away, and as she walked in she couldn't help but say aww as she say him curled up on the couch sleeping. Even though angel was hopping mad for him being in his favorite spot.

With the changeling sleeping, she decided to let him be, but she was still cautious, after all he was a changeling, and with that thought she settled in for an uneasy night.


End file.
